


Makes me feel like I can't live without you

by jewelofmandalore



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged up Ahsoka, But lots of fluff, Clones, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Kamino, M/M, Mandalorians - Freeform, Mando'a, Mates, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple ships, Twi'leks (Star Wars), it makes sense in my perfect world, kinda angst, none of this is canon sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofmandalore/pseuds/jewelofmandalore
Summary: Stories over the Clone Wars of some of my favorite relationships.





	1. Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Like none of this is canon so yeah, but I really enjoy writing about all of these characters

She was  _toxic,_ and he didn't mind the poison. 

He thought he was the luckiest man in the galaxy to be able to call this woman his  _cyare._ Whether it was her intoxicating smile, or the way she tasted of spice he would never know. All he knew is that he wanted to spend every waking moment with her. 

"Rex?"  "Hm?" He answered looking up. Ahsoka was standing in front of him holding a mug of caf wearing one of his oversized shirts. Rex was sitting on the couch of their apartment staring at the glass that provided a view of the upper levels of Coruscant. 

"Are you ok? You're staring out into nothing." she said sitting next to him tucking her legs up under her. "I was just thinking." he replied laying an arm around her shoulder. "Oh?" she asked raising a white marking. "Thinking 'bout you 'Soka." Rex replied again pulling her close. He was just wearing a pair of grey sweatpants so her warmth was welcomed. "What were you thinking about me Rexster?" Ahsoka whisper into his ear suddenly putting down the cup of caf that once occupied her hands. He chuckled. _Impatient as always._ Rex thought. "Just about how beautiful you are." he said looking into her eyes with a playful smirk on his face. Ahsoka flushed a deep sienna, but leaned closer until their lips were almost touching. "Was that  _all_?" She asked, and he could feel her breath on his lips. Instead of answering he simply pushed his lips into her initiating a deep kiss. Her arms came to wrap around his neck, and he rested one arm on her hip while the other cupped her face softly. 

They moved their mouths in an almost synchronized pace leaning more and more into each other. Ahsoka's fingers raked the surface of Rex's scalp, and he let out a soft gasp. It was all she needed though to slip her tongue into his mouth and deepen their kiss even more. For a second he grinned, _controlling._ he thought. The grin was gone though, when she started to move a bit and began to straddle him on the couch. Following her pace, he placed a hand against the small of her back and started gently stroking her back lekku with the other. Ahsoka let a small moan slip from her lips as he softly needed the sensitive headtail. Rex pulled back for a second, and admired the beautiful Togruta in front of him. With her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted and wet, it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. She must have sensed his lust, because within a second she was leaning into his neck peppering it with soft kisses tinged with pokes from her fangs.

"Here 'Soka?" He asked and she made her way up to his earlobe. "Yes." She whispered giving a hard suck followed by a soft kiss on the area right below his ear. "Now." She added sitting upright for a moment. Ahsoka removed the oversized Burgundy shirt she was wearing to reveal a lacy black bra. Rex smiled. "You're incredible." He whispered before pulling her back into a crushing kiss. For a minute they were lost in the ragged breaths and roaming hands, before they both pulled back to catch air. "I love you." Ahsoka said kissing his nose. "I love you too  _cyare._ " he replied before cupping her face again.

 Within a few more moments they were lost in a mix of desperate moans and heavy breaths. They ended up being most comfortable in the position where Ahsoka was simply riding him with both his hands glued to her hips. She let out a particular wanton whimper, and Rex smiled pulling her into another suffocating kiss. Bodies intertwined, and hands in his hair, Rex thought he could never be happier. She pulled a centimeter and shut her eyes desperately. She sucked in a breath and let an extreme wave of pleasure ripple through her. Ahsoka's own pleasure tipped Rex over the edge and he also succumbed to the pure bliss. He pulled her closer and held on until they had rode out their white vision. 

 Panting and sweaty, Ahsoka collapsed ontop of him letting out a sated sign. Rex slowly pulled out of her and then also eased further into the cushiony couch. He began to rub small circles on her back breathing in the scent of cinnamon from her lips. She hummed in approval, and began to lightly draw absent-minded designs on his toned chest. 

   "I love you Rex." she whispered giving his chest a kiss. "Ahsoka, you don't even know how much I love you." he replied lightly kissing her montral. He felt her smile on his chest. "Want me to carry us to the bed?" He asked, he wasn't sure if she wanted to take a nap on the bed instead of their current position. "No, I want to stay right here." She said. 

 So there they laid, arms wrapped around each other, giving small loving kisses, and watching the fading sunset of the Coruscant suns turn into the busy and bright Coruscant night life. It was true  _bliss_ to Rex. 

And to think they could wake up and do this all again. He was  _never_ going to get tired of this.


	2. Beacons

The humid night air clung to his armor like a second skin. The mud squished beneath his boots, turning them from white to a sickly brown.  _5 more steps_ he told himself trudging through the dull camp they had set up on this backwater nothing planet.

"Check for the base they said, spend a week here they said." Bly grunted to himself fuming more and more by the minute. "Hitting the rack sir?" Lucky, his second asked heading to his own tent it looked like. "Think so, alert me if anything happens." He replied nodding a goodnight to the other trooper. "Will do sir, tell the General I said 'night too." Lucky called winking. Bly blushed, unnoticeable, but continued on anyways. It always made him nervous when one of the boys mentioned his relationship with Aayla, he worried the wrong person would find out and they would get into heaps of trouble. But nonetheless, he  _did_ enjoy some friendly banter and locker room talk every once in a while.

General Secura had opted to share a tent with him to conserve resources, and " _share body heat. It might get chilly during the night my commander."_ she had told him. Bly wasn't complaining though. He pulled open the flap and stepped inside. She seemed to already be drifting off, curled up on the sleeping mat her eyes closed, breathing softly. Quietly he un-kitted his top half armor and laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest. "When is your watch?" She asked quietly nuzzling closer to him. "Not for another 5 hours." He replied nuzzling his head into her shoulder, mindful of her lek. She hummed in appreciation and placed a kiss to one of his knuckles. "Good." Aayla said.

About three hours into their much needed sleep, Bly awoke in a panic of tangled limbs and heavy breathing. _Burnt white plastoid, dead bodies, fire, bullets._  "No.." He whispered, still remembering his dream, panting. Aayla sat up with him, concern gracing her features. 'Bly, are you alright?" She asked placing a blue hand on his chest to calm his breathing. He didn't respond, just sat there breathing and staring off. Aayla made a cooing noise and slowly pulled his head into her lap wiping the sweat off his face. "You're safe, the men are safe.  _I'm_ safe Bly. Go to sleep." She said gently, stroking his hair. Bly didn't fall asleep for another 10 standard minutes, but his breathing evened out and he was relaxed in her lap. She continued to whisper soft things to him waiting until he would give into exhaustion. He couldn't remember his nightmare anymore, just thinking of how much he adored the Twi'lek close to him.

Bly didn't care if his only mission were stationed on the worst planets the galaxy had to offer. Or if he only got 3 hours of sleep every single night. The teasing, worrying, and everything in between was worth it if it meant that he got to spend these precious moments with her. In his darkest times Aayla was always there for him. 

She was his beacon of light.


	3. I never knew I needed this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally don't even know what this is but I love it.

Technically, just their very being put multitudes of people at risk. They were illegal, outlaws, a "danger to the empire". 

They were Jedi. They were Force-users.

Truthfully though, Katooni was just a Tholothian and he was a Corellian who were in a relationship living a hidden life on some strange moon far off with fields and waterfalls and little villages. It was beautiful here, Petro had requested they settle _in_  a village being the social butterfly he was. The thought made her sick at first, being around so many people after what happened at the temple. She also worried that someone would sense the force in them, although she wasn't even sure how that was possible. 

Even so, Petro had built them a beautiful little cottage on the edge of a small village surrounded by flowers. He had taken her into the village every day, even if It was only for a short amount of time, and introduced her to the people living their. They were a kind folk calling themselves Daraians who were friendly and quite welcoming. Apparently not many newcomers showed their faces on Dara. Slowly, Katooni warmed up to the idea of life outside the order and started going to the markets by herself, she taught herself how to cook and kept the house clean, because for all Petro was talented and charming, he was  _messy._ Katooni even made friends with some of the women of the town. They shared their customs with her and invited herself and Petro to dinners and festivals and other glorious events. 

People had assumed that Katooni and Petro were together, and honestly they weren't exactly wrong. What had started out as a small youngling crush, had grown deeper after they had escaped death and coped with loss together, and truly blossomed as they built a house and truly got to know one and other. Surprisingly though, it was Petro who was struggling with his attachment to her, Katooni had realized. He was scared that he would loose her, or that he was simply undeserving of her affection. She taught him how to truly open up himself to the calm and serenity of living and the force, and together they had fallen deeply in love. 

The village leader had declared they would be married on the "Day of moon", the day to celebrate the magic of the moon goddess. Katooni's good friends Siana and Luri had persuaded her into having a tradition Dara wedding with feasts, parties, and many ceremonies. 

It was wonderful. Her friends had fussed over all day making sure she was happy and looking her best, truthfully she couldn't have been happier. Shades of blue, white, and purple graced the town with lively music and delicious foods of the culture. The actual ceremony was held at dawn with the sun rising over the fields. She had never loved Petro more than in that moment when he read her his vows and placed a beautiful silver ring on her finger.

The one other day that might compete with that might have been the day she had told him she was pregnant. If she could've taken a picture of the look on his face when she told him she  _definitely_ would have. There were quite a few tears shed, and lots of hugging and kissing. What Katooni soon realized, was that Petro was  _born_ to be a father. Each growing day she would realize how wrong the Jedi had been about attachments, it would have been a crime to rob a child of a father like Petro. He fretted over her day and night making sure she was ok and comfortable, and asked every spare minute about the baby and "Is it moving?". It was a running joke between their close group of friends that if Petro could have carried the child, he would have.

Most days were spent preparing the nursery for their little one, or Katooni and Petro would often walk to the sunrise fields and meditate for a while. The village was very connected with their Daraian culture, which Petro and Katooni had adopted shortly before their marriage, so she often went to the "Sisters of the Carnation" and they would make sure that the baby and herself were healthy and happy by calling in the healer and performing beautiful rituals with flowers, dyed powders, and acts of good service around the little town.

The babies arrival was unexpected and a week too soon. Katooni suffered a hard labor and her daughter was brought into the world thirteen hours later. Some feared the baby would not make it, most believed though. Petro  _knew._ He knew she would make it, he often told Katooni that "She is the daughter of two fighters, two survivors. Why would she be any different Kat?". He never left her or the baby's side, always cracking jokes when he could and helping the doctors. It frustrated her how bed-bound she was, the doctors told her that her body had undergone serious amounts of stress and other things delivering her child and asked that she rest until the baby was also allowed to leave. At the first mention of someone saying Katooni was remotely in danger Petro panicked and made sure she followed  _all_ of the doctors rules, which did make her laugh sometimes she mused.

Finally she was able to return home with her baby and it was  _euphoria_. Elaria didn't sleep well, but Katooni never minded having to sit with her baby and sometimes her husband and sing softly to them both. Ellie did feed well and was often a very good baby. Petro was starstruck, having a little girl who looked like Katooni  _and_ himself? He found it amazing, and she treasured those wonderful moments were she saw him bonding with their baby. 

 

 

Time went too fast in her opinion, and as she looked out on the sunrise fields with her family for Elaria's 5th birthday she was reminded that. Ellie squealed happily as Petro threw her up into the air and caught her. Katooni just smiled and shook her head. "Jaka hand me the uj fruit please." She asked her three year old son. "Here mommy." He replied handing her the basket with the fruits as she laid out the picnic. Katooni kissed his head and beckoned for Petro and the birthday girl to join her. He kissed her softly on the lips and took Gungi their four month old son from her arms. 'C'mere Gungi." He coed rocking the infant back and fourth. 

They sang a song while Ellie blew out her candles and the family shared sweets and food from the cafe. Stories were told of Elaria's childhood much to her and Jaka's delight, and the all watched the sun go down. 

After to children were put to bed back at their home Petro and Katooni laid close together smiling dumbfounded at each other. This perfect little life they had almost seemed like a dream. She was eternally grateful to the force, or the moon gods, or whoever was there for this man who held her heart. In turn he felt the same about her, if not more. 

One day the would be forced to tell their kids the atrocious story of the Great Jedi Purge, or insights about the Clone Wars and how the Empire rose to power. And it was truly a blessing that none of the children were force sensitive so far. But for now they could enjoy the peace they had found, and enjoy something they never knew they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key kinda want to make this a whole other fic but not sure...... let me know ;)
> 
> (also Carnation is the flower that represent fertility so I though that was fun)


	4. Love in arms

"I promise we're just going as friends Cody." Rex said not really making eye contact. Cody snorted, "Sure  _vod._ Just get out of here." He replied giving his brother a playful shove. Rex blushed a bit and sent a comm to Commander Tano. The trooper in blue gave his Cody a smile good bye and went on his way.

"They make quite the pair don't they." A refined accent said behind him. 

"Yes, they do." Cody stated. Rex and Ahsoka's relationship was the talk of the 501st and 212th, even if they didn't technically know they were dating. That's besides the point though... they'd find out eventually.

"Care to join me in the briefing room Commander?" Obi Wan asked him. "Sure sir." They headed to briefing room four, not  _really_ speaking about what they were doing there. 

The door swished open and on the table instead of a flickering blue hologram, was two cups of tea. Cody chuckled to himself,  _Only Obi_ he though. His partner must have picked up on his thoughts because Obi Wan gave him a mischievous smirk. For a bit they discussed actual battle plans and strategies for the upcoming battle once they left Coruscant. Then they moved onto gossiping about the troops, and teasing Rex and Ahsoka for a bit. It was just too good not to. They finally made there way thought the regular conversation schedule and landed on Cody's favorite topic, each other. Obi wan told him how he was feeling and then he listened intently when Cody spoke. 

They finished the tea and he felt the need to crack a joke about it. "You've really outdone yourself Obi, mint? Never thought I'd taste it." He teased even mint was the only one they ever drank. Obi Wan rolled his eyes, "Very funny Cody, I'd like to see you try to get  _tea_ from the kitchen without making it sound suspicious." The ginger-haired man remarked. 

Obi suggested they head to his quarters for some more  _personal_ time. 

Which honestly consisted of cuddling while watching a holovid documentary. When the boring parts came on they would make up like a bunch of cadets, which Cody found funny. Eventually Obi Wan fell asleep in Cody's arms, not having the heart to leave him alone, he carried the Jedi to bed and snuggled up right next to him. 

For some time the clone was content to just listen to the steading breathing of his lover, it lulled him into calmness. He must be the luckiest clone in the galaxy if he got to hold this incredible man in his arms tonight, and hopefully many more nights to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was kind of short, with CodyWan sometimes I like making their relationship more discrete and slow, but also leave a lot up for the imagination :)


	5. Fire and ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon, but hey whats knew. Shaak's over here living her best life on Kamino with Jango and no one is going to deny them happiness by raising Boba. So yeah.

There were lots of things Boba remembered his father telling him when he was a lot younger, five or six standard years. But he was a big kid now, standing at nine standard years, and he would often repeat these sayings to himself.

"The galaxy is full of opposites Boba. The Jedi and the Sith, the desserts of Tatooine and the oceans of Kamino, take something as simple as fire and ice. They thrive off of each other. When you're old enough son, you'll undestand, you'll find your fire." He would say kissing mama on the cheek.

Boba had always compared his buir and his mama to fire and ice. Buir stood tall and was cold to the mean long necked people, yet he was almost always calm and stood as ice sometimes. Mama was the exact opposite, she was a fire that burned brighter than a thousand suns. You wouldn't know it from looking at her but she was fierce, like the huntress stories she would often describe to Boba. When he would give her big hugs sometimes she would be so hot he would ask he if she had a fever and make her lay a thermometer against her red skin to check for sure. Mama would always laugh softly and say it was her soul, the Force that lived in her soul burning for all those she cared for, like Buir and Boba. That always made Boba smile. 

When he reached the age of ten, he understood what his father had told him when he said "You'll find your fire." 

He would see the way his buir looked at his mom with such admiration and affection, like she was the most precious thing in the galaxy. Jango once told Boba that "You find your fire, and you fight like hell to keep it.". His buir was always siding with mom and defending her if people said mean things to her. Boba's father would also get mad when he found some inappropriate drawing about mom that Boba was never aloud to see, Boba found it funny. They did argue sometimes though, yelling things or neither of them talking to each other. Sometimes they would even switch languages, buir going into Mando'a which Boba was learning and mom yelling in something she called Togruti. Almost always though they would forgive each other and then send Boba to spend the night with the other young cadets. The cadets Boba hung out with told him that his parents were having something called "make-up sex", to which Boba didn't want to know.

He would always admire his buir more than anyone, he was a respectable man who cared for his son and wife deeply and also had respect. He taught Boba how to use weapons and trained him hard. But it was always his mom that would insist on coming in if Boba had nightmares. She taught him control and how to find your calm, always believing in him. He loved his parents more than anything in the world, and his father was right. They were the perfect embolism of fire and ice. 

Sometimes mom had to leave for a couple days at a time, and that always made Boba nervous. Buir always told him she was a warrior though, just like the Mandalorians, and that she would be fine. Until one day she came home from a mission with a large gash going up her arm. Mom was sent to the medical wing immediately and buir spent all three days with her there until she could return back to their apartment. Boba fretted every minute worried about his mom, so to think positive like she had taught him, he would tell stories of her to the younger cadets who yearned for a mother. Sometimes Boba would see her going around and being kind and motherly to the young clones, and that made him proud.

When mom was settled back home, buir had yelled at her, not mad kind of yell. A sad kind of yell, and Boba even think he heard buir crying, buir  _never_ cried.

The next day at target training Boba placed his gun down after three rounds and faced his father. "Why were you crying last night buir?" He asked. Jango lead him to two crates next to each other and sat down, motioning for Boba to do the same. "I was worried about your mother, she got very hurt and that made me sad." He replied. "But you never cry, why did you cry?"

"Because I almost lost her, and she is the light of my life. My fire. It scares me to think of a world where your mother doesn't exist in. I love her very much and I told her not to do things that would get her hurt again. Do you understand that Boba? It's ok to cry sometimes." Jango said one hand on his son's shoulder. Boba's breath caught in his throat for a minute,  _A world without mom? Not_ _possible._ he thought. Boba jumped up and hugged bis father. "I understand buir." 

That night mama had insisted the family sit down and watch a holomovie together. Buir fell asleep with his head in mom's lap 30 minutes in, and mom got distracted by stroking his hair softly. Eventually she fell asleep too though. Boba finished the movie which ended with some space pirate finding his true love and saving her from a wild Gundark.

He looked at his mismatched perfect little family and smiled. If mom was fire and kept everyone aflame, and buir was ice and kept everyone centered, then Boba would be the air and he would fuel everyone.

He fell asleep cuddled up next to both of his parents snoring quietly.


End file.
